Youkai Miko no Hakuyama
by vargs
Summary: Kyoko is a young schoolgirl in Japan. She is shunned and bullied by everyone in her school and she serves the richest and meanest girl in the 9th grade. But when she touches that magical tree which Inuyasha was sealed to, she is transported to Feudal Era


Youkai Miko no Hakuyama

Prologue

Note: being the weird person that I am, I just HAD to be a weird person and add this not here. I mean, it doesn't really do anything does it? No, it's just here so that I can kind of tell yall that im REALLY horrible at writing fanfic….and that this is my first fanfic……..evr……………so PLZ don't make weird reviews bout it…………..im not good at this so……………..try to enjoy if you really feel like it……………..…..i must now tell u that this is my personal fanfic…………..so try not 2 say bad things bout it……..i really worked hard to try and put evry single 1 of my thoughts into order 2 put on paper………………or fanfic………………..yay………………….read houshisama111's fanfic: Elemental …….somethingamajiggers………its really good…………



Prologue:

The Village

Hihana silently drew her bowstring to her ear and aimed for the patch of trees from which the youkai aura was coming from. She had a quiver full of arrows fletched with raven feathers. Her flame-filled eyes glared at the trees as she felt the air tense around her. Hihana strained forward to see what was menacing her village. Bow at the ready, she quietly stepped forward. Suddenly, a young girl tumbled out of the bushes. Hihana nearly let loose her arrow but kept her grip. The girl was about 10 years old and was covered in bruises. She had flashing silver eyes flecked with white and gold and her hair was silver and tied half-up with a leather cord and white eagle feathers. Her white kimono was covered in blood and dirt and she was bare-foot. In her hands, she carried a small wooden box decorated with moons and wings. It was bound tightly shut by a seal of a crescent moon framed by two silver wings. Hihana stared indecisively at the young girl. She was the youkai aura that she had sensed earlier on. But she was so young and she didn't seem to be doing any real harm. But it was never really clear how a youkai would act. The girl looked up and noticed her. She bared her teeth and little fangs showed. 'A dog demon then,' thought Hihana. She slowly walked up to the girl and knelt down in front of her. She drew back, clutching the box. Her head was bent protectively over it in the manner of a mother dog over her pups. Her eyes glared at her evenly and before long, Hihana had to avert her gaze so as not to confront those silver eyes that seemed to see through everything. "It's all right. I won't hurt you. I just want to know why you are here," said Hihana quietly. The girl relaxed a little but didn't loosen her hold on the box. It was as if she expected Hihana to snatch it from her at any moment. "Do you have parents? Are they nearby," asked Hihana. The girl lowered her head and Hihana noticed the tinge of sadness in her eyes before they returned to their normal state of impassive glaring. "So you're an orphan and your parents are dead," concluded Hihana. "If you need anything, you're welcome to come to the village. I'll protect you from the other villagers." She continued in her soothing voice. The girl lowered her head until her hair shadowed her face. "I don't need anything," she said, "I'm just trying to get away from here." Hihana was silent. She too had lost her parents to youkai. From then on, she had vowed to become a miko and protect people from youkai and never again have to see people she knew die. But this youkai girl was different. She had suffered the same fate as she had when her parents were killed. She was alone and isolated, just as she had been when she had wandered through the streets of her burned village, scavenging what she could find and burying the bodies of her parents and friends. "My parents are dead too. But I went on in life. You are meant to be someone but running away if not how to face it. You were left alive for a reason. Maybe you are destined to forever slay youkai and protect people, like me. Or maybe you are destined to do something else. To turn away from that destiny would be disrespecting your parents after all they went through to bring you into this world to survive," Hihana slowly offered her hand to the stranger and said, "Come with me to the village. You don't have to go but I just want to help you, for I have gone through what you have gone through. Not everyone in this world misunderstands you." The girl slowly took Hihana's hand and followed her quietly through the forest toward the village. "We haven't been properly introduced yet. I am Hihana, miko of the village on the mountain of Hakuyama. And you are?" the girl hesitated, then said quietly, "I'm Tsukiyo."

Note: the title translates as "Youkai Priestess of White Mountain"

Other word and name translations:

Miko-priestess

Tsukiyo-"moon night"

Hihana – "fire flower"

A kimono, for all u pple out there who arent obsessed w/ evrything that's japanese is a type of japanese shirt that pple of both genders can wear and it usually comes with a cloth or obi to tie up around the middle. Kimonos have V-necks.

If I translated wrong, 2 bad 4 me…….im not a japanese learner……..i just randomly stuck some of the few words that I no in japanese together to put in here. Houshisama111……..DO NOT ANNOY ME WITH PHRASES THAT YOU THINK ARE PUT PERVERTEDLY IN THIS FANFIC! I WILL MURDER U IF U DO! O yeah….plz read houshisama111's fanfic….its really good………even though shes a pervert……..

if you pple want a picture of hihana or tsukiyo...give me ur email and ill scan in a pic that i drew of them and email it 2 u...after im done drawing it of course...ill keep evryone updated...hopefully...XD


End file.
